Everlasting Rose
by Dominic's Devil
Summary: Jacob and the Cullens were pretty good friends. Until one day when Jacob had to babysit and saw a new little baby running around Rosalie. At that moment something just clicked. Will the pack ever find out? Will Rose and Jake be together?
1. Prolouge

**rosellie: Heyy. Its me sasukeluver comin at ya with a new story. This is just a prolouge for a later chapter in the story. But I'll make you a deal. If I get 5 reviews I'll update. so thanks. **

**vronny: you forgot the disclaimer idiot.**

**rosellie: i was getting to that. this is a twilight story so i dnt own twilight or any character like rose or jacob(though i wish i did)**

**vronny: ur not the only one. **

**rosellie: oh be quiet. **

**vronny: oh u kno i luv you *hug* **

**rosellie: ON TO THE STORY!!!**

I stepped into her room, still carrying my sleeping Rosie in my arms. I gently placed her on her bed trying not to wake her. She was so peaceful when she slept, so beautiful. I smiled and knelt beside her bed. I whispered into her ear, "Sleep sweetly my angel. Forget today. Tommorow's a new. Sleep my one and only love."

I ever so gently kissed her cheek. She shifted slighly in her sleep. I froze. Afraid I woke her, afraid she was already awake. I heard her murmer something in her sleep, but I couldn't make it out. She murmered it again. This time louder. She said my name, but there was terror in her voice. I wanted to comfort her. To tell her I was here and that I was alright, but I couldn't wake her. I wasn't allowed to be in her room. Her father never let me. If he found out I was here, he probably would never allow me to see my Rosie again. I couldn't let that happen.  
I let her sleep. Her voice becoming more and more terrified each time she said my name. It was killing me that she was hurting like this. Even if it was only a dream, she was still hurting. She stopped speaking and moving. I sat there competely frozen hoping to see a sign that she was okay. That she was still alive. After a few minutes she moved a gain. She subcontiously reached under her pillow and pulled out a small stuffed animal. It was a wolf. My wolf. The wolf I gave her 15 years ago.

When Rosie was two I was never allowed to spend the night here. I'm still not allowed. She hated when I had to go. Even though she couldn't talk much, you could see it in her eyes. She always thought I wouldn't come back. That I would leave her. So a gave her wolf to always assure her that I was with her. I used to tell her, 'as long as you keep that wolf with you. I will always come back.' I couldn't believe she kept it all this time.

I felt a smile come apon my face and I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry my love. I will never leave you. I will always be with you. I will always be yours. My heart belongs to you and only you."

I kissed her gently on the lips, stood up and walked out of her room. As I was closing her door I saw her lips curl up into a smile. My heart felt like it was going to rip out of my chest. I leaned against her door to steady myself. I always fell apart when I saw that beautiful smile come to her face.

I have always loved her.

Ever since I first saw her.

My sleeping Rosie.

My sweet little angel.

My forever love.

**Vronny: That's....so...*wipes the tears***

**Rosellie: I know. I know...Its amazing.**

**Vronny: No its so bad *smiles***

**Rosellie: UGH! FINE! leave I don't want to see you anymore *turnsa away***

**Vronny: I'm kidding Rosellie! You know that!**

**Rosellie: Yea...**

**Vronny and Rosellie: COMMENT!!!**


	2. I Imprinted

**Vronny: YAY! you finally wrote chapter one!**

**Rosellie: Shut up! I wrote the prolouge like what...3 days ago?!**

**Vronny: Yea thats a long time!!!**

**Rosellie: *rolls her eyes***

**Vronny: ON TO THE CHAPTER**

**Rosellie: HEY! thats MY line!**

**Vronny: Too bad!**

**Rosellie: I don't own ANYTHING!....except Vronny *smiles evily***

**Vronny: HEY!**

**Jacobs POV**

Another Saturday. Another day of babysitting. Why can't my dad be like a normal werewolf father and hate the Cullens like everyone else in the pack? I don't know. I don't really care that much either. Carlisle pays me a lot anyway. I guess its because I have to watch his four kids. Four vampire kids. But for some reason I had the weirdest feeling walking up to the Cullen house that something was going to happen tonight. Something big.

I knocked on the door and was surprised to see little Alice answer it. She was so adorable. She had her dark brown hair pulled up into two pigtails.

"Jake! Your back!"

I forgot that I haven't babysat for them in a while. I smiled and picked her up.

"Hey Ali."

"Where have you been? I missed you."

"I missed you too. So what's new?"

"Daddy's got a surprise for you."

I stepped into her house looking confused. Right before I asked her what she was talking about I looked up and saw _her_. A beautiful little girl sitting on the couch next to Carlisle. Her long blonde curls bouncing as she giggled at the toy in Carlisle's hand. She looked over to me and smiled. At that moment something just clicked. Something went off in my mind. Sparks, fireworks, I don't know but it was a sign. Right then and there I realized that she was the one. As I stared into her golden brown eyes and she stared back into mine, I knew. I did something that that night no other werewolf in my pack can say they did. I imprinted. Not on just anyone. On a vampire. Not just any vampire. I imprinted on a Cullen.

I must've been standing there for a while looking like an idiot until Carlisle cleared his throat. I pried my eyes away from her's and looked over at Carlisle, who had a very concerned look on his face.

"Jacob are you alright?"

"Y-y-yea I'm fine."

"You sure? You don't have to babysit if you-"

"No! I'm fine!"

I hadn't realized I screamed until afterward. But I couldn't let him separate me and her. I just couldn't.

He shrugged. "Okay. This is Rosalie. She wasn't here last time you babysat."

A smile came to my face. Rosalie. My angel on the couch was Rosalie. The prettiest name I've ever heard. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Carlisle coninued to tell me the rules of the house but I was in too much of a daze to know what he was saying. All I can remember is him putting that little angel in my arms and leaving with his wife, Esme.

She was perfect. She slept in my arms for a few seconds then opened her eyes and stared into mine again. She smiled. My legs almost gave out under me as she put a hand to my cheek and smiled bigger. I saw it in her eyes. She understood what was happening. She may have only been a little kid but she knew she was mine. And I was hers.

**Vronny: Awwww that was adorable! They are so cute together!**

**Rosellie: Thanks V.**

**Vronny: That wasn't a compliment to you! It was for Jake and Rose.**

**Rosellie: WELL THEN! *turns away***

**Vronny: *hug* aww i was kidding Rosellie! U know your my BFF!**

**Rosellie: I know....**

**Vronny and Rosellie: COMMENT!!!!!!**


	3. Carlisle Knows

**Rosellie: Next chapter!!!!! i know i said i would wait for more reviews...**

**Vronny: That you said you would keep..**

**Rosellie: I know but I REALY wanted to add this chapter so I hope you like!!!!**

**Vronny: AND she doesn't own ANYthing...**

For the rest of that night I kept Rosie in my arms, never putting her down. Never looking away from her eyes. In the distance I heard a car coming down the street toward the house. It must be Carlisle and Esme. They soon walked in the door and I looked up to see Carlisle giving me a questioned and confused look.

"Jacob have you…have your been holding Rosalie this whole time?"

I nodded

He smiled, "Okay….well then I'm sure you want to go home so I'll just take Rosalie."

He took her from my unwilling arm. I was about to take her back but than she started crying. My angel was crying. I reached out for her but Carlisle backed away a little rocking her, trying to make her stop crying.

"What's wrong Rosie?" He asked pleading.

She looked over and reached out toward me. Begging with her eyes for me to take her back in my arms. I took her from Carlisle and she immediately stopped crying. We all stood there in silence wondering what just happened and why it happened. Carlisle began looking at me suspiciously.

"What did you-….." His eyes widen with realization. "You. Didn't."

I placed Rosie on the couch, afraid of her getting hurt. Raising my hands I backed away from him.

"I-I didn't mean to….I mean it's not something I can…..I mean…."

He growled. "You're going to stay away from her!!!"

"C-Carlisle..you know..I-I can't do that..

"You WILL or so help me Jacob I'll have to kill you myself!!"

"Than I guess your going to have to kill me..."

With that he put a hand to my neck, squeezing tightly with his middle finger and thumb. I began to feel dizzy. This was going to be the last time I would see my Rosie. My angel. I felt so bad at having it end like this. I just wish there was another way. That Carlisle would forgive me and not kill me. There was no use hoping he was going to finish me off once and for all.

I looked over to the couch to see that beautiful rose sitting there. Eyes wide with terror. I tried to smile but the strength to do it was gone. I began to loose feeling everywhere in my body. It started with my legs and arms and continued to travel through to my lungs. I could feel them gasping, struggling for air to breath.

I tried to speak, but all that came out was a whisper.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry R-R-Rosie. I-I….."

Than everything went black.

**Rosellie: Sorry for the cliff-hanger**

**Vronny: Yea whats wrong with you?!?!? you know i HATE those things!!!**

**Rosellie: well if you comment than I'll tell oyu what happens!!!!**

**Vronny: COMMENT!!!! I WANT TO KNOW!!!!**


	4. My Rosie

**Rosellie: Hey. We have a special guest with us today just because this chapter was inspired by my bestie Ali**

**Vronny: *glares at Ali***

**Rosellie: *slaps the back of Vs head* don't be mean!!! *goes over to Ali gives her a hug* thanks for the chapter Ali!! Luv you!!!**

**Ali: *hugs her back* Luv you too Rosie.**

**Vronny: Let's just go on to the chapter…**

**Ali: Rosie doesn't own anything. But I own Rosie.**

**Rosellie: Take it back!!!! *tackles her and puts her in a headlock***

**Ali: OKAY OKAY!!!!!! I take it back!!!!**

**Rosellie: good *stands up* Cus I own both of you. **

**Jacob's POV**

_I was running through the forest. Chasing someone and not being able to catch them. I was having fun though. The most fun I've ever had. I ran into a clearing and saw my little Rosie sitting on the ground. Although she wasn't so little anymore. She looked about 18. She motioned me with her hand to come over. As I got closer things changed. The ground split between us. Sending us into two different directions. I reached out for her but couldn't take her hand. Then I noticed someone standing over her. Her father. 'Don't worry Rosalie it's for the better. The dog wouldn't last lone anyway..' With that she gave out a loud cry._

I woke to the sound of crying. It sounded like the crying from my dream. It was Rosie. My little angel was crying. But why? What would be so horrible to bring my angel to tears? I wanted to get up to tell her everything was alright. But I couldn't feel my legs or arms. They were lifeless somewhere next to me. I opened my eyes a little to see what was happening.

Carlisle was sitting on the couch with Esme giving concerned looks to someone. I saw out of the corner of my eye a small patch of blonde. Rosalie. She was kneeling by my side her face red from all the crying. I was for me. She was crying because of me. I was the cause to making an angel cry.

I managed to say something, "R-R-Rosie…."

She looked up. Her eyes brightening and her face glowing again. Just her name made her 394% happier then what she was a few seconds ago.

"Rosie…I-I'm sorry. I'm okay. Don't cry." I smiled weakly, "I'm okay."

And with that she wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me into a warm hug. I tried to focus on how much trouble I'm in with Carlisle but I couldn't. She was all I thought about. All I will ever think about. She's the only thing on my mind. And I'm happy with that.

Carlisle picked Rosalie up and placed her in Esme's arms. Only one movement she went from completely happy to on the verge of crying again.

I didn't want her crying again. I couldn't stand to see her hurt. Any amount of it.

I was able to say, "Don't worry Rose. I'll be right here. Go to sleep. I'll see you when you wake up."

She smiled and snuggled closer to her mother as they walked out of the room.

When they left the room fell into complete silence. We heard the sound of rain against the ground too clearly. And not just because we both can hear a pin drop 10 feet away with our super-good hearing.

"So…" Carlisle began. "Jacob. I'm sorry for reacting that way."

"You had a right to. She's your daughter."

"Exactly. My youngest daughter. I guess I just don't want her growing up too fast."

"Carlisle she's still only 2. I'm not going to take a 2 year-old away from her parents."

"I know. I just…She's really come fond of you. I don't think I've ever seen her that upset. So I guess killing you is out."

"It's okay Carlisle. If it makes you feel better I could back off." I wonder if he knew I was lying just to get on his good side.

"You can't Jacob. Once you imprint you can't stay away from her. It's like an obsession."

I sighed, "What are we going to do?"

"I'll make you a deal."

"Okay."

"I will accept the fact of you and my daughter BUT you can't visit at night. You have to leave by 9. You're not allowed in her room. And wait until she's at least 18 to tell her anything about this. You also can't interfere with her life that much. If you two are meant to be it'll be. You can't push her. Can we agree on that?"

I nodded, "Yea. But wait can I still see her during the day?"

"Yes."

"Everyday?"

"………….fine"

"Thank you Carlisle."

Realizing what time it was I said good bye to Carlisle and left.

The whole way home I only thought about that dream I had. Rosalie being 18. So beautiful. So perfect. I walked in the door just to hear my dad call my name. Following his voice it led me to the den and him watching the game.

"So how was baby-sitting?"

"…Interesting."

"Anything happen?"

"Yea."

"What?"

"I imprinted"

"That's great Jake!!! I can't belie-….Wait. You were at the Cullen's all nigh-…..Jake no."

"Yes dad."

"On a vampire?!?!?!?!"

"HEY!! I can't control this! You know that!"

"Which one?"

"Rosalie." Her name was even amazing when I said it.

"_Rosalie_. The little one? The baby?"

"Yea.. dad I'm tired can we talk about this tomorrow. Please?"

He sighed "Sure."

I went upstairs to my room and closed the door behind me. Lying on the bed I couldn't forget ANYthing about her. Her face was plastered into my memory, her name rang in my ears, her eyes never leaving my vision.

_So this is what it feels like. _I thought. _Imprinting. _

I laughed to myself. Remembering all the times I made fun of this. Of course though, there are downsides. Seeing her face in my mind, never having it leave was a plus. But seeing her face just made me miss her and want her more. I was dieing to get out of bed and run to her house just to hold her again. Resisting the temptation I drifted into a deep sleep.

And had another dream. Of Rosalie. Only this time. I liked the dream.

The next day I woke up a bit too happy that my dad started to get worried.

"Jake. Are you alright?"

I smiled the biggest smile I ever have "Of course!! I'm just going to se Rosie today!!! Bye dad!"

Before he could say anything else I grabbed my bag and ran out the door to the Cullen's house.

There on the floor playing with her sister was my little Rose. I quickly ran over and tokk her in my arms spinning her around. She laughed with delight. Her laugh sounded so beautiful, like bells ringing. I stopped spinning after I realized I was getting a little dizzy.

She pouted before taking one of my hands and putting one of my fingures in her mouth. I couldn't help but 'aw'. She was so adorable. But there was something different.

She looked older.

_This can't be. _I thought. _Yesterday she looked 1 now she looks at least 3._

I looked up at Carlisle.

"She is a vampire." He said noticing my confused look.

"B-but..I thought vampires couldn't grow?"

"Made ones. Born ones...well they're a different story."

"Ah."

"Oh. Jacob would you mind helping me with something?"

"Sure what?"

"That light bulb needs to be changed. Would you mind changing it?"

"Oh sure."

I placed Rosie on the couch and climbed up the ladder. I almost had the bulb in when-

"Jake." Rosie screamed.

"Just a second Rosie."

"Jake!"

"Hold on!"

"JAKE!!"

"Rosie I said-...wait what?!"

I was in compete stage of shock that I hadn't realized I leaned too far back on the ladder. And fell off.

"Jake?!"

She ran over to my with a worried look on her face.

"R-rosie? Did you just....talk?"

She nodded.

I looked over to Carlisle just to see him glaring at me.

I raised my hands. "Hey. It's not my fault that the first thing she said is my name."

"Yes. It is."

I gulped and lifted up Rosie, cradling her in my arms. And knowing Carlisle he'd never to ANYTHING that would result in his kids getting hurt. Especially his little girl.

He sighed in defeat. "Fine."

Without another word he left.

That was really the first time I was left alone with her.

I smiled and reached into my bag.

"Wanna present Rosie."

She smiled and nodded.

Pulling out her present I smiled.

It was a wolf.

"I know you hate it when I leave so.."

I placed the wolf in her arms and said, "'As long as you keep that wolf with you. I will always come back. I will always be with you."

I pionted to the wolf. "I will always be yours..."

She smiled. Assuring me that she knew what I was talking about. And hugged me.

"Thank you Jake."

**Rosellie: Thanks again Ali couldn't have done it without you. **

**Ali: Oh your welcome.**

**Rosellie: Did you like it?**

**Ali: *hugs Rosie* I LOVED it Rosie!!!!**

**Vronny: Yea it was good Rosie.**

**Rosellie: *glares* Do. Not. Call. Me. Rosie!**

**Vronny: She can!!**

**Rosellie: Thats cus it's HER nickname for me!!!**

**Ali: Yea. I'm special.**

**Rosellie: *hugs her* Your my special little puppy aren't you? (insider)**

**Ali, Rosellie, and Vronny: COMMENT!!!!!**


	5. My Love

**Rosellie: Ok so I need to give a shout-out to one of my best friends for inspiring this chapter. Gaara's little girl you're the best and I luve ya!**

**GLG (I'm too lazy to write it out): I know. **

**Rosellie: Yay! You're here! *hugs her***

**GLG: Yea so what did I inspire?**

**Rosellie: Ok. In this chapter, and in the rest of this story, Jacob has 'puppy moments' we like to call them. AND my bestie right here INVENTED the puppy moments. Also the end of this and the next chapter so applaud the genius!!! *everyone claps***

**GLG: Awwww ROSIE!!! *hugs her***

**Rosellie: Onto the story!**

**GLG: And Rosie doesn't own anything. But I own her.**

**Rosellie: And I own you, Jake! (insider)**

**-time elapse 4 weeks-**

**Rosalie POV**

I felt something warm against me as I woke up that morning. I opened my eyes to see my older brother, well in my eyes he's my older brother, Jacob.

"H-hey Jake what are you-"

"Don't worry your father knows. I came in this morning to check on you and you were shivering, so I decided to keep you warm."

A smile came to my face. I know it sounds weird but he has always done things like that since I was a baby. It seems sweet to me.

I hugged him, "Thanks Jake. You're a good brother."

I saw his face fall a little and a bit of sadness came to his eyes as I said those words.

_Brother_

He always seemed to become sad when I said that. And whenever I asked he wouldn't say, or he would start to and my dad would stop him. I hate being out of the loop.

"Okay get out now."

"Wha- why?"

"Cus I have to get ready for my date."

He winced at my words.

_Date_

Another word he hated.

"I don't like you going out on dates. You're only a kid."

"I'm 17."

"Exactly."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him out my door.

"Oh please! You're worse than my father."

With that I shut the door in his face.

He knew I didn't mean it. It was the strangest thing, but whenever I did something or said something mean to him he'd still be nice to me. He wouldn't even get mad, just laugh and pat my head. He's also OVERLY protective. Jasper and Edward I understand, but they're not NEARLY as protective of me as Jake. I still don't know why, any normal guy would get mad. Not him. He said it was because he'd love me unconditionally.

I rolled my eyes at the thought.

_Ah brothers._

Okay I have to meet Emmett at 12 and it's…..

SHIT!

"Crap! It's 11:30! And I'm not even dressed!"

Quickly I threw on my black skinny jeans with a dark blue top and a black scarf. I ran to my closet, and of course my Uggs would be the last thing I would find, and put them on.

I ran down the stairs and said bye to my dad, but of course before I was out the door someone wrapped their arms around my waist and pulled me back inside.

"Jake!" I didn't even have to look to know it was him. "Let go! I'm going to be late!"

"Can't I come Rosie?" He said giving me the puppy eyes.

Normally I would've melted in his hands, but I was in too much of a rush.

"You can be such a puppy sometimes. And not because you're part wolf either."

"I know."

"You can't come."

He pouted. "Fine."

"Aren't you going to let me go?"

"I don't like that outfit."

"Why?"

"It's too old for you. Go up and change."

I hated when he did that. Whenever I would wear clothes that were tight like skinny jeans or skirts that were above my knees. He'd want me to change. I wouldn't but still.

"I have to go."

He gave a weak smile and let go. "Be careful."

I smiled, kissed his cheek and left. I turned back to the house to see him standing in the doorway with his hand to his cheek where I kissed him and a grin on his face.

_My puppy_

It bothered me that as I drove to the café, where I was meeting Emmett, all I thought about was Jake. I couldn't get him off my mind. Every time I tried to think of my boyfriend the thoughts were replaced with thoughts of Jake.

I got to the café and saw Emmett sitting at our table. Whenever we came here we would sit at table 5. The sun, when it was out, never hit that table, but he thinks it because 5 is my favorite number.

"Hey babe."

He looked up and smiled. "Hey."

He walked around the table and gave me a kiss.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked sitting down.

"Whatever you want to do."

"I'm serious."

"It's a surprise."

"Ugh! You know I hate surprises!"

He smirked. "Yea. I know."

**Jake's POV**

The café again. If I was her boyfriend I would take her somewhere new and nicer than this place. Rosalie's and angel she deserves the best. I know spying on her on her date is wrong, but I'm just protecting her. I mean they've been together for two years and he still brings her here?!

I took a deep breath.

_Calm down Jake. _I told myself. _You're just mad that she's on a date with a guy that's not you and you have to tell her soon about the imprinting. _

I watched as their date progressed. First the café, then the movies, then dinner, and now a meadow. I was wrong. He is giving her the best.

Turning away to leave I heard Rose.

"But Emmett why?!"

She sounded like she was crying. What was going on? What was he doing to her? Fighting with her? No… something worse.

**Rosalie's POV**

"But Emmett why?!" I said between tears

"I'm sorry Rosalie. I just…. I met someone when I was in New York."

More tears ran uncontrollably down my cheeks.

"Emmett please…"

"Rosie I'm sorry….We're done."

He turned and walked out of my life. I felt a pain in my chest. A pain so great that it only meant my heart was breaking. I sunk down into the grass, curled up into a ball, and cried. I was able to cry freely because no one was there.

Emmett.

My love. The one that I thought I would be with forever, just walked out of my life for good. I felt someone put their arms around me.

I looked up hoping for it to be Emmett, and a little disappointed to see Jake. I hugged him and buried my face in his chest. At least he would never leave me.

"Rosie? Are you ok?"

"Y-y-yea I-i-i-I'm fine."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

I didn't really care at this point if he was spying on us. I just wanted someone to hold me. To tell me everything is going to be ok. I wanted someone to mend my broken heart. But I didn't want Emmett to be the one to mend it. As I sat there in Jake's warm arms I realized why I thinking of Jake before. Why I wanted him to stay with me.

I looked up into those sweet brown eyes. I felt my breathing accelerate, my heart started to pound. Our lips were only inches apart. I saw in his eyes what he wanted and it was the same as what I wanted.

I leaned in and our lips met. Electricity ran through my body at the touch. This was new. Different from Emmett's kisses. The feeling of his warm lips against my cold ones was amazing. I felt more than sparks during that kiss. I felt fireworks as the kiss grew deeper and more passionate.

Before I knew it he was on his back and I was on top of him with his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I should have stopped this before it got too far, but I couldn't think straight. All I knew is that I wanted him.

I no longer thought of him as Jacob, my brother. He was now Jacob, my love.

We continued with this until I heard someone clear their throat. Both of us looked up and saw my dad standing over us and glaring.

…….Shit.

**Rosellie: So?**

**GLG: The meadow scene!!!!**

**Rosellie: Yup. But I switched it around so next is…**

**GLG: No. Not the clu- **

**Rosellie: Ok! Enough talking! **

**GLG and Rosellie: COMMENT!!**


	6. The Club

**Rosellie: new. New. NeW. nEw. NEW!!!**

**Gaara's Little Girl: FINALLY!!! how many time have I been nagging you?**

**Rosellie: A lot. But my internet was down. Sorry for the delay!!! Please forgive me!!**

**Gaara's Little Girl: I don't. **

**Rosellie: Shut up! No one cares about you!**

**Gaara's Little Girl: Oh. Well then. I'll just go and NOT inspire anymore chapters.**

**Rosellie: 1 you already did. and 2 You know I love ya! *hug***

**Gaara's Little Girl: Oh Lord. Onto the chapter.**

**Rosellie: AND I don't own ANYthing...except for you.**

**Gaara's Little Girl: Yea I know- Wait HEY!**

**Jake's POV **

_I can't believe it. I finally have the girl I love in my arms, kissing me. I imagined what this would be like, (when you imprint on a baby you have a lot of free time). I just couldn't believe this was happening. There was a noise, the sound of someone clearing their throat. UGH! Damnit who the hell could it-_

I looked up and saw Carlisle standing over us with a death glare in his eyes. Gulping I let go of Rosie and stood up. She stood almost behind me like she was afraid of him.

"Rosalie. We're going home. NOW!"

He grabbed her wrist and began pulling her away from me.

_Great. One kiss and I'm never allowed to see her again. This sucks._

"No dad!" And she pulled her wrist from his grasp, "I'm staying with Jake."

My face lit up, until I remembered how much trouble I was in. _Crap._

"I don't care Rosalie! And as for you!" He came up to me. "You said you would wait until she was 18 to tell her about the imprinting!!"

"I-i-imprinting?"

Her voice was quiet. I could tell by her tone that she was a little scared.

Carlisle sighed, "It's when a werewolf finds his soul mate-…wait. You didn't know?"

She shook her head.

"Oh…"

"So wait! I'm your…..You….WHAT?!"

I laughed nervously, "Yea. You are-…"

"When did this happen?!"

"…….When I first met you. When you were 1."

"…That's it. I need a drink."

And she began to walk away.

Carlisle grabbed her arm again and pulled her back. I growled. NO ONE does that to my Rosie.

"Jake stop."

I stopped instantly. Damnit. It was like she was my owner. I couldn't do anything against what she said. My mind wouldn't let me.

"Where the hell do you think you're going young lady?!?"

I could tell Carlisle was on the verge of strangling someone. Me.

"Well, I think I'm 18, I just got my heart broken, made out with a werewolf, and found out he imprinted on me. I'M GETTING A DRINK! I'll be at the club."

And she left, but this time Carlisle didn't try to stop her. Instead he came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. His eyes were no longer full of anger, just of sincerity.

"Go with her. She's not going to listen to reason, especially from me right now. Make sure she's okay. You're the only one that would make sure nothing would happen to her. And you're the only one I really trust her with at this point. Please."

I smiled, "Of course I will."

He dropped his hand and I ran after Rose.

I went from the nice, quiet night to a loud, crowded club.

"Rosie! ROSIE!"

It was no use. She wouldn't be able to hear me anyway.

I looked around and saw Rose pressed against the wall looking terrified and some guy pressed against her. And trying to kiss her.

Growling dangerously I went up to them. As I got closer I heard her voice clearer.

"Please. Just leave me alone!"

"I don't think so."

"I think so." I put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Hey! Who do you think you are?!"

"Her boyfriend!!!"

I wish.

"And you better get away from her!"

"Hey. This girl's mine. Go find another."

"So you're willing to die for her. Because that's going to happen if you don't let her go!!!"

Another growl escaped my lips and his expression quickly changed and was replaced with a frightened one. He let Rose go and backed away.

I wrapped my arm tight around her waist and led her away from him to the bar.

"Are you okay?! He didn't hurt you did he?! If he did!" I stood up from my seat.

She put a hand to my chest and gently pushed back down into the seat.

"I'm fine. He didn't hurt me."

"Good. So do you want a drink?"

"Okay."

I turned to the bartender. "Two Sex on the beach." And I looked back at Rose. She looked confused and scared.

"Rosie what's wrong?! Are you okay?!"

_Stop it Jake. You're being overly protective again._

"I…um….what's a sex on the beach?"

"You've never had one?!"

_Well of course not. You've been watching her 24/7 since she could talk._

She shook her head.

I smiled and handed her the drink.

"You'll like it."

She took a sip and I started cracking up.

"What?!" She demanded

"You look like you just ate a lemon!"

She sighed and got up. "Whatever."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her onto my lap.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"To dance."

"So you were just going to leave me?! Well then!" I let her go. "I'll just go make out with that brunette over there."

_SHUT UP JAKE!!! Why the hell did you just say that?!?!?!_

To my surprise she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a kiss.

This kiss wasn't like the one before. This was fiercer.

She pulled away smiling. "You're mine. Remember that."

"Oh I will." I pulled her close to kiss her again, but she put her hand to my lips.

"After we dance."

She took my hand and led me onto the dance floor.

Yes i can see her

Cause every girl here wanna be her..

Ohh she's a diva

They feel the same and i wanna meet her

They say she low down, its just a roomer and i dont believe them

they say she needs to slow down

the baddest thing around town

I could tell she knew this song, or has gone clubbing before by the way she started dancing. The way she grinded her hips to the beat made me realize something, she wasn't at all like the little girl I saw her as.

She is nothing like a girl you've ever seen

before nothing you can compare to your neighbourhood hoe

I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful

She dropped down to the floor and came right back up. Her arms around my neck and pulled me close to her. Our bodies pressed close together as we both danced. I couldn't take it anymore. Seeing her dance like this only made me want her more.

The way that booty movin' I cant take no more

Have to stop what I'm doing so I can pull her close

I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful

Right as she came back up from the floor, I took her face in my hands and kissed her fiercely. She returned the kiss with the same amount of fierceness and hunger.

A SEXY CHICK

There was a silence. We pulled apart to look at each other and heard everyone clapping. Both of us looked around at our audience not knowing what happened. Neither of us realized when they created a circle around us, we were in our own little world.

I wrapped my arms around her, kissed her forehead, and led her off the floor. "Let's get you home."

Before we were at the door I heard someone call Rose from behind us.

I turned to see who it was.

Emmett.

I tightened my grip on Rose not knowing what he was planning to do.

"Rose..." He began. "Listen Rosie. I'm sorry about before. I was an idiot. I want you back Rosie. Please."

I glanced down at her face. She was thinking. She opened her mouth to say something.

_Great. She's going to take him back. _

But before she could say anything he continued.

"I mean you could do so much better than _him._"

That was all she needed.

A growl raged from her clenched teeth. Her face became a mask of anger.

"Do NOT say that! He's better for me than you'd EVER be! So just shut up and leave! I DON'T want you in my life! So just get out of it!"

Both of us stood there. Eyes wide. Mouth open. Completely shocked at what she said.

Quickly I snapped out of it and turned away from Emmett with my arm still around Rose's waist. We walked out of the club and he was out of her life.

"Rosie?"

"Yea Jake?"

"Did you…did you mean what you said?"

"Of course!" She laid her head on my shoulder. "You're the best boyfriend I could ever have."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her.

We continued to walk through the forest until I heard something behind me. Something coming for us.

I sat Rosie under a tree.

"Stay here and don't move, got it?"

She nodded.

At that second I changed from a human to a wolf, and was standing between whatever it was that was coming after us and my Rosie.

After a minute it emerged from the trees and my eyes widened.

_Shit._

**Rosellie: SOOOOO?**

**Gaara's Little Girl: Oh. My. God. **

**Rosellie: I know. Sorry for the cliff-hanger. But your gunna LOVE the next chapter.**

**Gaara's Little Girl: POST it soooon!!!!**

**Rosellie: I WILL. Jeeeez.**

**Gaara's Little Girl and Rosellie: COMMENT!!!!**

**Gaara's Little Girl: SOON!**


	7. Just a Big Mistake

**Rosellie: I personally love this chapter…and the next one.**

**Gaara's Little Girl: Why?**

**Rosellie: Because this one is where the prologue fits.**

**Gaara's Little Girl: Awww! I love the prologue**

**Rosellie: I know. Oh and thanks for Itachi. I needed it.**

**Gaara's Little Girl: No problem. Anything for a friend. AND you don't own anything from Twilight**

**Rosellie: *coughs best friend***

**Gaara's Little Girl: Yes. Best friend. **

**Rosellie: BUT I own Ita-kun…now.**

**Gaara's Little Girl: Hey! He's mine!**

**Jacob's POV**

I saw a large brown wolf come through the trees.

_Great. Just what I fucking need._

"Jacob?" the brown wolf said.

"Sam?" I've spent so much of my time at the Cullen's I forgot what Sam had looked like.

"What are you doing he-" he stopped and his eyes went wide.

He saw Rose sitting behind me. Probably looking absolutely terrified. I felt a pain in my chest just thinking of that. I wanted to phase back and hug her but I didn't know what Sam was planning. Actually I did. He was planning to kill her.

"Jacob move out of the way. I'll take care of this one." A growl raged through his clenched teeth as he jumped at Rose.

"NO!" was all I could say at that moment.

Right before he reached her I jumped at him, hitting him in mid-air and sending him into a tree about 30 feet away.

"Jake?! What the hell?! Why'd you just do that?!" he said struggling to his feet. I didn't mean to hit him that hard I just couldn't let him hurt my Rosie.

Without even thinking a dangerous growl escaped my lips as I took a protective stance in front of Rose.

"Do. Not. Touch. Her!!!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?! She's a vampire! On our land!"

_Crap_

"And why the hell not?!" he continued.

"I…I…" I shook my head. "Nothing! Just leave her alone! She's not doing anything!"

"Jacob why are you protecting h-" his eyes widened. Of course. Whenever someone doesn't want to share a secret Sam will always be the one there to figure it out through your own mind.

"You…you…"

"Yes Sam. I did. I imprinted on a vampire."

"…holy shit."

"Yea."

"You do know what the Elders are going to when they find out."

"Yes. Yes. I know. But it's not my fault. It was just an accident. One big mistake. I can't control it."

"I know." He sighed. "I'm sorry Jake. I'll try to keep it a secret as long as I can." He turned and disappeared through the trees.

I looked back to make sure Rose was okay just to see her getting up tears racing down her cheeks.

"Rosie? What's wrong?!"

"N-nothing."

"Rosie I know you well enough to know that it's never nothing. What is it?"

She turned back. Hurt clearly plastered on her face. Sadness clearly present in her eyes.

"I was just an accident." She said softly. "Just one big MISTAKE!"

"Rosie I-…imprinting is always an accident."

"So you ever loving me? Just another mistake. Something that never should've happened?"

"Rosie please let me explain."

I took a step toward her, but she only backed away.

"Rosie-"

"Just leave me alone. I never want to see you again."

She turned and ran into the forest. I stood there in compete shock. I felt like she ripped my heart out and took it with her. She hated me. She didn't want me in her life anymore. She probably didn't even love me anymore.

**Rosalie's POV**

I couldn't believe it.

_It was just an accident. Just one big mistake._

Those words wouldn't leave my head. They just kept replaying like a song that never ended. All this. Us. It was just another mistake. I ran as fast as I could, not caring where I was going. I just wanted to get away from him. Even if it was just a mistake I still loved him. When he said that I felt a great pain in my chest, like someone ripped my heart out of my chest. I entered a clearing, sat down, and cried. After a while of silence I heard footsteps coming toward me.

"Go away!"

"But Rosie I want to help."

_Wait. That's not Jake's voice._

I looked up to see none other then… "E-Emmett?"

"Aw what's wrong Rosie? Mr. Perfect's not perfect anymore?"

"What do you care?"

"Because I love you Rosie." He stumbled a bit as he walked toward me obviously drunk.

He took my face in his hands and forcefully pulled me closer. He crashed his lips to mine and gripped my chin so hard I couldn't move and inch away. The kiss was fierce. Not anything like Jake's was. It was almost like he was trying to-

Before I knew it I was laying on the grass with him on top of me pulling me closer to him. I tried to push him off but he wouldn't move. He grabbed my hands with one hand and held them above my head. I felt the other take my collar and pull down hard until my shirt ripped in two. At that moment I saw it in his eyes. Pure desire and lust. His hand at the top of my jeans and ripped them off the same way as the shirt.

"Emmett please-"

"What's wrong Rosie?"

"Just get off. Please" I felt tears roll uncontrollably down my cheeks.

"Aw. But you're so sexy Rosie. I almost had forgotten how much. And don't worry I won't hurt you… you know… much."

I let out a scream but was silenced by his lips crashing down on mine. His hand in a tight grip on my hair. The other one on my back searching for my bra clasp. I couldn't take it. I slapped him hard and was able to knee him in the groin. He rolled off me in pain, giving me a chance to get up and run. He quickly got up, grabbed me by the hair and threw me across the clearing. I let out a loud cry of pain as my back hit the trunk of the tree and I fell to the ground. I saw his shadow coming closer to me as I lied on the ground. He reached down toward me. I shut my eyes tight to avoid what was going to happen.

"You should stop trying Rosie. We both know how this is going to end."

"With me beating the shit out of you if you don't leave her alone."

I looked up and saw Jacob standing at the edge of the clearing. In human form growling dangerously, glaring at Emmett and hands tightly clenched into fists at his sides.

"Would you look who it is? It's Mr.-"

Before Emmett could even finish the sentence Jacob had already punched him and sent him flying into a tree and fall to the ground. He went over to Emmett, grabbed him by the neck, lifted him up and slammed him so hard against the tree that there was a loud cracking sound.

"If EVER touch her again I will not go easy on you! I will not hesitate. I will kill you right then and there if you even think about hurting her again! GOT IT?!"

Emmett nodded slightly before Jake dropped him. He stood up and walked surprisingly fast away from us. Jake then turned back to me. His expression quickly changed from one of anger to one of love and compassion. Hesitantly he walked over to me. Taking slow steps. Trying not to scare me.

"Rosie? Are you alright?"

I nodded shakily. "W-why did you save me? I thought you didn't care about me?"

He laughed quietly, cupped my face in his hands and looked into my eyes. "Rosie of course I care about you. I love you. It wasn't a mistake that I imprinted on you. I'm happy that I did. If I could do that moment over I wouldn't change a thing. You're the most amazing girl I have ever met and I love you more than anything and everything."

A smile came to my face as I wrapped my arms around his next and pulled into a tight hug. Feeling his warm skin against mine just made me feel safer. Before long he pulled away slightly. He saw the hurt expression on my face and smiled.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. You're just shivering and-"

His face became a dark shade of red as his eyes trailed the length of my almost completely naked body.

I slapped his arm, "Jake!"

"What?! It's not my fault that you're so damn sexy!"

I felt the heat go to my face. The blood rushing to my cheeks causing them to go a bright red. I looked down hoping that my hair would cover my face before he saw me blush. It didn't

He lifted my face and kissed me gently. "Don't be embarrassed you're beautiful when you blush."

M face became a darker red, "Th-thanks."

"Here." He said taking off his shirt. "I don't want you getting sick."

Hesitantly I took the shirt. I never saw Jacob shirtless. I never knew he had an 8-pack. And I certainly didn't know I was staring until he smirked and laughed.

"What?!" I demanded.

"You think I'm hot, don't you."

"Yes. And when did that happen?"

"I got bored one day."

I reached my hand over, but right before I touched him I looked up into his eyes. Asking for permission. He smiled softly and nodded. My fingertip lightly touched his skin and I felt a burning flow through them. It wasn't at all painful. It was nice. A sensation I never felt before. I looked up at him to see his eyes closed and a wide smile on his face.

He felt the same thing.

**Jacob's POV**

I never knew that a simple touch could do this. The feeling of her ice cold fingers against my burning hot skin was more than anything I've ever experienced. I felt her delicate fingers grace along my stomach, leaving behind trails of desire that longed for her to touch again. The sensation I felt was one I wasn't familiar with. Soon enough I couldn't take it anymore. My eyes flew open as she looked up. Our eyes locked and at that moment she saw what my eyes showed. What I wanted. What I craved.

She leaned in and kissed me passionately. Her small hands already in my black messy hair, pulling me closer as my warm lips molded to her cold ones. My arms wrapped tightly around her waist, refusing her to move an inch away. I pulled away slightly to look at her. The way this light made her golden eyes sparkle. The way it danced across her snow white skin just made her all the more beautiful.

"Come on. I should get you home."

She nodded and slipped my shirt on over her head. I hadn't realized that she was so small compared to me. My shirt was like a dress to her. I smiled and picked her up, cradling her in my arms like she was the little girl I wished she still was. She rested her head against my chest and shut her eyes. I ran back to her house and made it there with a record of a few minutes. I looked down at her to see that she was fast asleep as I brought her upstairs.

I stepped into her room, still carrying my sleeping Rosie in my arms. I gently placed her on her bed trying not to wake her. She was so peaceful when she slept, so beautiful. I smiled and knelt beside her bed.

I whispered into her ear, "Sleep sweetly my angel. Forget today. Tomorrow's a new. Sleep my one and only love."

I ever so gently kissed her cheek. She shifted slightly in her sleep. I froze. Afraid I woke her, afraid she was already awake. I heard her murmur something in her sleep, but I couldn't make it out. She murmured it again. This time louder. She said my name, but there was terror in her voice. I wanted to comfort her. To tell her I was here and that I was alright, but I couldn't wake her. I wasn't allowed to be in her room. Her father never let me. If he found out I was here, he probably would never allow me to see Rosie again. I couldn't let that happen.

I let her sleep. Her voice becoming more and more terrified each time she said my name. It was killing me that she was hurting like this. Even if it was only a dream, she was still hurting. She stopped speaking and moving. I sat there completely frozen hoping to see a sign that she was okay. That she was still alive. After a few minutes she moved a gain. She subconsciously reached under her pillow and pulled out a small stuffed animal. It was a wolf. My wolf. The wolf I gave her when she was only a baby.

When Rosie was two I was never allowed to spend the night here. I'm still not allowed. She hated when I had to go. Even though she couldn't talk much, you could see it in her eyes. She always thought I wouldn't come back. That I would leave her. So I gave her wolf to always assure her that I was with her. I used to tell her, 'as long as you keep that wolf with you. I will always come back.' I couldn't believe she kept it all this time.

I felt a smile come upon my face and I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry my love. I will never leave you. I will always be with you. I will always be yours. My heart belongs to you and only you."

I kissed her gently on the lips, stood up and walked out of her room. As I was closing her door I saw her lips curl up into a smile. My heart felt like it was going to rip out of my chest. I leaned against her door to steady myself. I always fell apart when I saw that beautiful smile come to her face.

"No! Jake!"

I ran back into her room. Not knowing if she was awake or not. She shifted slightly as I sat on the edge of her bed next to her and brushed her hair out of her face. She never seemed to keep that long golden hair out of her face. I smiled at the thought. As I looked down at her angel like face I saw the 3 years old I used to know. Very lightly I stroked her cheek trying not to wake her. To my surprise she started shivering as I touched her. I reached over and pulled her covers higher over her shoulders. Seeing her sleep reminded me how tired I was. I yawned and my eyelids seemed to become heavier and harder to keep open. Absentmindedly I laid down next to Rosie.

_I'll just rest for a little while and leave before her dad comes. _I thought

Several times I shifted to get comfortable and ended up being pressed against Rose. Her hand stretched out in search of something. Her pillow. It fell on my chest and after a few seconds she moved her head to rest on my chest. I smiled and ran my fingers through her hair.

"Good night Rosie."

I wrapped my arm around her and closed my eyes. Before long I fell into a deep sleep.

**Rosellie: You like?**

**Gaara's Little Girl: *shakes her head***

**Rosellie: Hate?**

**Gaara's Little Girl: *shakes her head again***

**Rosellie: Then what?**

**Gaara's Little Girl: I LOVE it!!! *hug* Jake is soo Sweet!**

**Rosellie: I know. And I promise it won't take as long to update the next chapter.**

**Gaara's Little Girl and Rosellie: COMMENT!!!**


	8. Carlisle's Acceptance?

**Rosellie: I LOVE this chapter soooo much!!!**

**Gaara's Little Girl: Yea. Yea. **

**Rosellie: Okay I don't own Twilight, Jacob, Rose, OR part of this idea for the chapter.**

**Gaara's Little Girl: What do you mean?**

**Rosellie: Well, this chapter was partly written by you so I have to give you credit. And I took some of our quotes.**

**Gaara's Little Girl: Okay. Thanks. So On to the story**

**Jacob's POV**

_I opened my eyes to see all white. It was snowing and I was in the forest._

"_Jake."_

_I looked around to see my little Rose standing before me 4 years-old again. She flashed her beautiful smile and grabbed my hand. _

"_Come on. I want to show you something."_

_She led me to a frozen piece of water. The river. Letting go of my hand she ran onto the river. _

"_Rosie wait. I don't think it's safe."_

"_Sure it is." And she began jumping around. "See. I'm-"_

_There was a cracking sound and a scream and before I knew it she was laying on the ice, her hands searching for something to hold on to._

"_Jake help!" She began sliding backwards into the hole._

_I started to run toward her. "I'm coming Rosie. Don't worry, just hang on."_

"_Jake!"_

_I got down and reached out for her hand. She held it up to me but before I could grab it she was gone. _

"_NO!"_

_All I heard the sound of her screams becoming fainter and fainter until they no longer sounded._

_Everything went silent. I fell to my knees holding my head in my hands._

"_No. No. How could I have let her fall? This can't be happening. No."_

_Tears rolled down my cheek and I went completely still .Her screams still echoing in my ears. _

I shut my eyes tighter and held closer whatever my arms were around. Feeling something cold I opened my eyes to see Rosie. Still 18, still sleeping, and still alive. I smiled and snuggled closer to her not realizing what was going on until-

"JACOB!"

I screamed and fell backwards off of her bed.

_Oh right I slept over. Shit. I'm not allowed to. _

Looking up I saw Carlisle standing in the doorway glaring at me. He looked over at Rose's sleeping form and I saw his gaze soften slightly.

"I swear nothing happened!"

"So you expect me to believe that when I catch you sleeping in my daughter's bed with your arms around her!"

"Hey, I fell asleep! And it's not my fault my arms have minds of their own….that might have been the wrong things to say."

"Get out!"

"Okay! Okay!"

I got up and started walking to the door.

"No."

It was a quiet whimper. I turned back to see her sitting up on the bed tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Rosie."

I gave her a long tight hug. Not wanting to let her go, afraid that if I do I'll never see her again.

"I'm sorry. I'll miss you though. I won't stop thinking about you."

She nodded, tears running down her cheeks. A soft smile came to my face as I brushed them away and kissed her forehead.

I got up and walked out the door. Turning back to see my Rosie one more time.

**Rosalie's POV**

He began walking away. Walking out of my life just like Emmett. Only this time the pain in my chest was greater. It hurt so much that I don't think anyone could mend it.

"Rosalie I-"

I turned and buried my face in the pillow. I heard my dad's footsteps coming closer.

"Just leave me alone! I never want to see you again!! I-I Hate you!!!"

He stopped in his tracks. Not moving. There was complete silence until I heard my door open and close and his footsteps becoming fainter and fainter.

I lied there completely still. Thinking about Jake.

_I wonder what he's doing._

I sighed and flipped over to lie on my back looking at the ceiling.

My phone started ringing.

So hold your breath because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again.

Don't make me change my mind or I won't live to see another day I swear it's true.

Because a girl like you's impossible to find.

_UGH! Why is someone calling me?! Don't they know I don't want to-….Wait that's Jake's song for me. He said if he could sing he would sing it to me everyday, so he set it as my ring tone for him._

You're impossible to find.

Quickly I reached over and grabbed the phone. Right before 'find' was done being said I slid it open.

"Hello?"

"Rosie?"

"Hey Jake. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I just really miss you."

"I miss you too. It's not fair! I hate my dad for doing this."

"He's only trying to protect you."

"From who?! You?! You've protected me from more things then him."

I heard a quiet laugh from the other end of the line, "Yea. I know."

"So you're banned?"

"Yea."

"This sucks. Who's going to teach me to drive now?"

"Your dad will."

"Yea. You'll see me on the streets when I'm 30."

I heard him laugh again. "I'm sorry Rosie. I wish aia could talk longer but I have to go."

"Why?! Can't you talk a little longer?"

"I can't my phone's going to die, and I lost my charger."

I sighed. The same old irresponsible Jake. "Okay."

"Good bye Rosie…I love you."

My eyes widened, but I smiled.

**Jacob's POV **

"Good bye Rosie...I love you."

_What are you thinking? Why did you just tell her that? She doesn't-_

"Good bye Jacob…I love you too."

The line went dead.

_I can't believe it! She loves me! She LOVES me!!!_

I skipped and ran and jumped around my house.

"Jacob? Are you okay?" My dad asked a little concerned.

"Of course! I've never been better! Life is wonderful isn't it?"

He looked at me like I've gone insane. "Umm….Yea? I guess."

I ran upstairs and saw my little brother, Bryan, looking tired.

_Oops. I probably woke him up from his nap._

"Jakey….What's going-"

Before he finished his question I picked him up and put him on my shoulders. His giggles echoed through the house as I ran up and down the stairs. After a while I brought him to the backyard and sat under the tree.

"Jakey?"

"Yea Bry?'

"Why are you so happy today?"

"You noticed?"

He gave me the 'Are you serious' look and nodded.

"Is this about a girl?"

"Yea."

"Is it about that Rosie girl?"

I blushed and nodded.

"Jakey's got a girlfriend. Jakey's got a girlfriend." He sang.

I smiled and laughed quietly before remembering a big detail. My face fell and I looked to the ground.

"Jake? What's wrong?"

"It's complicated."

"I think I can keep up."

He was right. For a 6 year old he was pretty smart.

"Carlisle banned me from their house."

"Why?"

"Because I broke his rule by sleeping over."

"So you can't see her anymore?"

"Exactly."

"Why don't you just sneak into her room when everyone's either asleep or gone?"

"Bryan that would never-….Wait that's actually a good idea."

"That's why I'm here….I'm going back to my nap." And he walked back into the house.

_Okay. Tonight._

**Later That night.**

**Rosalie's POV**

"Rosie?"

I moaned. "Leave me alone. I want to sleep."

I heard a quiet laugh. "Sorry babe."

My eyes opened and I sprang up, "Jake!" Until I got a head rush and fell back down.

"Rosie! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine. Head rush."

He gave a relieved sigh.

Smiling I pulled him into a hug, and enjoyed the warmth of his skin.

I pulled away slightly to look at him. He looked so beautiful. The way the moonlight shone on his skin and the way it made his eyes sparkle just made my heart skip a beat.

Before I knew it he cupped my face in his hands and pulled me into a gentle kiss.

"I missed you." He said pulling away.

"I missed you too but how'd you get in here."

"I have my ways." He said smirking.

"You know if my dad catches you I'll never be able to even speak to you again."

He sighed, "I know. But I had to see you. I started to miss you the second I walked out the door. I can't live without seeing you for more than 5 minutes. I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too."

I leaned in to kiss him but before our lips touched I heard a growl coming from my door. Pulling away I saw my dad standing there looking completely angry.

"Dad I-"

Jake put a finger to my lips and stood up. "Let me." And he walked over to my dad.

"How'd you get in here?!" He spat at Jake.

He dropped a key into my dad's hand. "You need a new alarm code."

"Why are you here?!"

"To see Rosalie."

He growled.

"Listen Carlisle. You know as well as I do that I can't stay away from her. It's physically impossible and you know it too. You just have to accept the fact that I can't stay away from the girl I love. And I love your daughter."

Before I even blinked my dad had his hand around Jake's neck, strangling him. It immediately brought me back to a flashback of when I was a little kid.

I screamed as loud as I could tears racing down my cheeks.

"Stop! Stop! Please STOP!!" I screamed.

I buried my face in my hands and there was a long silence. After a while I felt someone wrap his arm around me and pull me into his chest. I smiled.

"I love you, Jake." I whispered.

"I love you too, Rosie" He whispered back.

There was a sigh coming from across the room. I looked up and saw my dad still standing there.

"This is really what you want?' He asked

I nodded.

"Really? Him?"

"I love him."

He sighed but a soft smile came to his face. "I don't really have a choice here, do I?"

I shook my head.

"Okay. Okay…" he sighed. "I would say yes Rose, but I can't."

"Why not?!"

"Because…there's something you need to hear…"

**Gaara's Little Girl: You did use our idea and our quotes!**

**Rosellie: I told you. And I gave you credit so you can't say anything.**

**Gaara's Little Girl: Yes I can. I can say that Jake is soo sweet and that the song fits so well. **

**Rosellie: BTW song- Fall For You by Secondhand Seranade**

**Gaara's Little Girl: LOVE IT!!! **

**Rosellie: R&R**


	9. My Little Puppy

**Rosellie: WARNING!!!!!**

**GLG: What's wrong?**

**Rosellie: This is an EXTREMELY sad chapter.**

**GLG: It is?**

**Rosellie: Yes! I cried when I wrote it and I told you.**

**GLG: Oh yea. So everyone make sure you have a pack of tissues next to you before you read.**

**Rosellie: And I don't own Twilight. But I do own the plot and the wolf. Really I do.**

**GLG: Really she does. I've seen it. It's adorable.**

**Enjoy the sob story.**

**Rosalie's POV**

"I would say yes Rosie…but I can't."

"Why not?!"

"Because…there's something you need to know."

I sat there silent. Waiting for my dad to continue.

He sighed. "Rosie…you're betrothed…to Emmett."

"Wh-what?!"

"I'm sorry. But both our families made this agreement before you were even born. You have to marry him."

"Dad I can't! I-I don't love him and I'm a vampire and what about Jake and-"

I hadn't realized that tears were already rolling down my cheeks until I felt Jake wipe them away and wrap his arm tight around me, pulling me closer.

"You've known this the whole time and you kept it from us?!" Jake spat.

"I couldn't tell you."

"But you knew this was going to happen!! Why didn't you tell her BEFORE she fell in love with me and save her all this…pain?!?!"

"It's not that easy. I didn't know that she and Emmett were going to break up. I just hoped-"

"Hoped what?!" I said. "That me and Emmett would remain together?! What about Jake?! HE IMPRINTED! What is he just going to walk away and forget me?! It's not that easy and you know it!!"

"I-I know. I'm sorry I just…I didn't want anything to happen to you. Either of you."

"What do you mean?"

He took a deep breath. "Emmett told his parents, after that incident in the woods, that if he couldn't have you…no one will. And he means NO ONE. He will follow through on that."

"…W-wait. He'd kill Jacob."

"Maybe you too."

My breath caught. I couldn't seem to find my lungs or the air they needed.

"Rosie?" Jake asked nervously. "Rosie, honey, calm down. Just breathe. Nothing's going to happen to you. I promise."

"Wh-what about you? I-I can't live with myself if you got hurt because of me."

"And I wouldn't be able to live if you got hurt…That's why you have to marry him."

"Wh-what? Y-you want me to leave? To marry him? N-no! I-I can't! I can't do that! No!"

"Rosie. You have to. I'm not going to let you die just because I want to be with you. I love you too much. You have to. Please. For me?"

I took in a deep shaky breath. More tears forming in my eyes and pouring down my cheeks. No matter how many I wiped away more still followed. Just at the thought of what I had to do made my chest hurt. My heart felt like it was breaking. But it wasn't hurting for me though. But for Jacob.

Jake pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged back not wanting to let him go. He kissed the top of my head and I felt something fall from his face and land on my head. He was crying. I pulled away slightly to wipe his tears away and put a weak smile on my face hoping that would make feel a little bit better. It didn't. I saw it in his eyes then. He loved me since he first met me and he was going to love me even when I was married to Emmett. He was in more pain then I've ever seen him in. More then I was even in. I couldn't do this to him. I couldn't stand to see him in that kind of pain.

I looked over to my dad who had a pained look in his eyes.

"When do I have to go?"

"You have to leave by tomorrow."

I nodded. "Oh…" was all I could say. I didn't trust myself with any other words.

"I'll give you the rest of the day to pack." He said getting up and giving me a hug.

"Thanks dad."

"You shouldn't thank me." Before I could protest he walked out of my room.

I looked back over to Jake who had tears running down his cheeks staring at a picture of the two of us when I was 4 on my nightstand. It always hurt me to see someone cry. Especially a guy. Especially a guy I love. The pain he must've been feeling. Everything he was going to have to go through. I picked up the picture and put it in his hands. He looked up into my eyes.

"Keep it." I said simply.

He shook his head. "N-no. I-it's yours."

"And now it's yours. Keep it. Just to remember me. If you ever want to."

He hugged me again. "I never want to forget you." I pulled away and saw him take off a necklace, put it in my palm and shut my hand around it. "It's yours."

"But Jake-"

"Shh. Never forget me."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

He smiled and got up. "I'll go get your bag…so you can pack."

As soon as he left I opened my hand to look at the necklace. It had a thin white gold chain with a silver pendant. I took a closer look at it. The pendant was a crescent moon with a small black wolf sitting on it and hanging from the top of the moon was a small red rose. I smiled to myself.

**Jacob's POV**

_She can't leave. She just can't. I can't just let her go like that I-_

"Jacob."

I turned around and saw Carlisle standing there.

"Yes."

"I saw that….moment you and Rosie had."

"Okay."

He took a deep breath. "Jacob…you have to tell her you don't care about her anymore."

My eyes widened. "Wh-what?! N-no! How could you- What are you thinking?! I can't just tell her- N-no! I-I'm not going to do that!"

"Jacob listen to me. Rose is going to be hurting through this whole thing if you don't. She will only think about how much pain you're in and she's going to feel the same. You have to do this. If you do she can be somewhat happy with what's going on."

I turned away and started to walk back to Rosie's room.

_He's right. _I said to myself. _She's going to be in pain if I don't let her go. I can't have her hurting because I am. She doesn't deserve it. I have to prevent her from feeling that pain. Even if it means breaking her heart to do it._

I walked into her room. "Rosie?"

She looked up. Tears still running down her cheeks. I felt a sharp pain in my heart at the sight and remembered what I had to do. I took a seat next to her on her bed and handed her back the picture.

"What are you-"

"I'm sorry Rosie. I can't keep this."

"I told you it's too remember me by."

"That's exactly why! Don't you see? I don't want to remember you!"

Her eyes widened and more tears started to flood them. "Wh-what?"

"I don't want to remember you. All of this. Us. The stupid imprinting. And you. I just want to forget it all."

"Jake you don't know what your saying-"

"I do know Rosie. And that's why I'm saying this. I just want to forget. I wish I never even imprinted."

"Jake stop it!" She pleaded. I felt a deeper pain in my chest for what I had to say next…

"Rosie stop. I don't love you anymore."

Her eyes went wide. She went completely still. Her breath caught. But tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and got up. I took one last look at her and walked out of her room closing the door behind me.

It took about two seconds before I fell to the floor outside her door and started crying. I couldn't hold them back anymore. They freely ran down my cheeks. I was in more pain than I ever was in my whole life. I couldn't believe I told the girl I love I didn't love her anymore.

_I can't leave it like this._

**Later that night**

I crawled through her open window into her room. I saw her fast asleep on her bed. She looked so peaceful and calm despite everything that happened that day. Quietly and slowly I took the wolf out from under her arm and put the note I wrote to her inside his mouth. As I put the wolf back under her arm I leaned in and kissed her gently.

"I'm sorry my love." I whispered. "I wish I could have told you the truth.

I pulled away and saw the necklace I gave her still around her neck and I couldn't help but smile. As I was leaving I saw the picture of us on one of her bag. I reached over, took it off and held it close as I jumped back out the window. The last time I would ever see my Rosie.

**The next morning**

**Rosalie's POV**

The next morning went better than I thought. I picked up my bags, and my wolf, and went downstairs to say goodbye to my family. I gave my parents a big hug. Then Alice, then Jasper and then Edward.

"Goodbye Rose. We'll see you in about two weeks."

"Okay mom." I gave them all one last hug. "I love you all."

"And we love you too." They said almost in unison.

I put my things in the back of the limo that Emmett sent for me with and went in. As we were driving off I turned and looked back to see my mom, dad, sister and both my brothers crying. But still no Jake. We reached La Push grounds when we were stopped at a light. I opened the window to get air when I saw a brown-red wolf standing at the edge of the forest. Jacob. Tears started to well up in my eyes and I swear I saw a tear roll his fur as he turned and ran back through the trees but I was probably seeing things.

The light changed and we were moving again. I took the pendant and held it tight in my hand as I tried to refuse the tears from running down my cheeks. As I opened my hand again and looked at the pendant I saw something. On the back was an inscription.

_Love, forevermore._

_-Jacob_

_Love forevermore? _I thought. _Looks like forever is a lot shorter than I thought it was._

I let the pendant fall back against my chest and reached over for my wolf. As I hugged it I heard a crunching sound. Like paper. I held the wolf away and saw a piece of paper in its mouth. I took it out, unfolded it and started reading it.

_Dear Rosie,_

_When I gave you this wolf I told you that if you kept it I would always come back. That I would always be there for you whenever you needed me. Looks like that's a promise I have to break. I'm sorry for everything that's happening to you. You don't deserve to have this happen. I wish I could give you a hug and tell you everything is going to be okay and that I would never let anything hurt you. But I guess I can't protect you form myself. I know what you're thinking 'what does he care?' I didn't mean to hurt you but when your dad told me that if I didn't hurt you, you'd be hurting more then ever I had to. I guess I never thought how four simple words could ruin my life and yours. But I know that those four words can't be fixed with these four, but I can still try. Rosie, I still love you. More than anything and everything. More than anyone and everyone. Including myself. Rosie you were and still are my life. And I couldn't let you go without telling you the truth. I will never forget you Rosie. I won't love any other girl besides you. Because there is no other girl like you. _

_A girl like you is impossible to find._

_Love, Forevermore._

_-Jacob Black_

A few tears fell from my face and stained the paper. I quickly folded it up and threw into the seat next to me. I pulled my legs into my chest tightly, held the wolf close and started crying.

_He really does still love me…_

_My little puppy._

**Rosellie and GLG: *crying and hugging each other***

**Jacob: Are you two okay?**

**Rosellie: Jakey. *sniffles* I-I need a hug.**

**GLG: Me too.**

**Jacob: *hugs GLG and Rosellie* Better?**

**Rosellie: A little.**

**GLG: Can you say the sign off?**

**Rosellie: For me?**

**Jacob: Sure. Please R&R. I really don't like to see my two favorite girls crying like this. So please!**


	10. The Crimson Dress

**Author's Note: HEY! I'm back from my long vacation. I'm sorry for that. I was busy between school, and finals, and dance, and everything. So I'm back but I'm going to Japan in about a week so I might update one more chapter of this before then. Or another story. If I can't I'm sorry. I still have to pack so….sorry again. When I return I'll try to update. **

**Sorry again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any characters other then my own. I own the plot though.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

The next two weeks went faster than I expected. Every day the craziness from the wedding plans grew and everyone got happier. I just sunk deeper and deeper into my depression. I missed Jake. I longed for him. I missed how he was always there. Always wiping away the tears as they rolled down my cheeks. But for those two weeks, every tear I would cry would hit the floor.

I woke up that morning to the sun shining brightly through my window.

_How ironic. The sun's shining on my darkest day._

There was a sound coming from outside my door, almost like a faint knocking.

"You can come in dad."

After a few seconds of silence my door opened and my father stepped into my room, looking concerned and scared.

"Dad?"

"I'm fine. Really. I just-…I just want you to be happy and you can't now-"

"Dad, I am-"

"Rosalie, you fell asleep crying…again."

"So?"

"Rose I'm so sorry for this. Please don't do this to yourself. Don't marry him-"

"And risk my family's life!"

"But Rose you love Jacob."

"Dad!"

"Oh…right."

Just by hearing his name brought the pain back. The pain in my chest got heavier as hot tears rolled down my cheeks, blurring my vision. I missed him. I wanted him there with me. But I knew better than to think a fantasy true.

_He probably already moved on. Don't waste your time._

My brain wouldn't stop thinking those thoughts. I knew they weren't true but I couldn't convince myself. My mind just kept pressing those thoughts more and more.

"Rose?"

I instantly snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of my dad's voice. He reached a hand over and wiped the tears before they fell to the floor like they normally did.

"You're going to be ok. I promise."

"I-I know."

"No. Things will get better. Trust me."

"What are you-"

"Come on. You have to get ready."

The three hours passed in a blur. All I remember was thinking about how I was going to live being Rosalie _McCarty_.

"Okay…you're all set. We'll get you when it's time." I only nodded at the small red-head I've come to see as my best friend.

"Victoria?"

"Yes Rosie?"

"I-I…..thank you." She smiled in return and left. I saw a small tear roll down her cheek as she walked out of the room.

Tori and Emmett dated in high school until he left her for me. I felt horrible about what I put her through, even if it was unintentional. It was defiantly hard for her, I saw it on her face when she saw me in the dress. Having her old love and her new best friend getting married, she must've been in a great deal of pain.

I walking in front of the mirror, but the girl looking back at me wasn't what I expected. She had my blonde hair, pale skin, and face, but it wasn't me. I looked at her eyes, so empty, full of sadness, nothing shone like it used to. The sparkle, the liveliness that once lived in those eyes, completely gone. As if to never return. I looked down her body. She was wearing a white, sleeveless, lace gown with a veil running down her back and a short train at her feet. In the back of my mind I knew that girl was me, but I didn't want to believe it. She had my beauty, just my life. She was existing, not living.

"I always being happy on my wedding day." I said in a choked whisper.

The bells soon started to ring and Victoria came back through the doors of my changing room in her light blue, bride's maid's gown.

"Tori? Are you mad?"

"No…why?"

"You look it. I'm sorry."

She smiled softly and hugged me, "Don't be. You didn't do anything. I'm mad at Emmie for putting you through this. Your parents don't control this wedding, and neither does his. He does. If he says no, this wedding is over. But he won't. He wants to do this to you. He doesn't even really care about you. Not trying to be mean, but he's just using you for sex Rose. I'm sorry."

"I-I know his plan Tor. I just didn't know he was in charge here. I thought his parents would've at least put some kind of a leash on him to keep him under control."

She laughed weakly and smiled at me. _I'm going to miss her._

"We should go. Can't keep his majesty waiting."

I followed her to the front of the church and saw my dad there waiting for me.

"Good luck." She whispered as she let go of my am and walked up the isle to my future husband.

My dad held his arm out and smiled at me. Smiling back I held onto him with dear life. Not wanting him to give me to that bastard. We were soon walking up the isle, well him dragging me, as the song changed to the wedding song.

Throughout the wedding I just stared at the door, hoping someone would burst through them and save me from this horrible fate.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." My eyes shot to the pastor. _When did I agree to this?_

Emmett wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned in closer. "Remember Rosie, I won't hurt you…much." He chuckled darkly. "But you're Jake isn't her to save you now is he?" I stiffened as he pulled away and I saw the dark and sinister look in his eyes. I turned to Tori who looked equally at terrified and apologetic. Emmett forcefully turned my face back to his and pulled my face to his. I shut my eyes tightly, trying to stop this.

"STOP!"

Emmett pulled away before our lips were able to touch and seal this marriage. I looked down the isle and saw Jake standing there in a tux, glaring at Emmett.

"Stay away from her Emmett! She's not yours!"

"Oh yea?" He grabbed me and pulled me to him.

A loud growl filled the church and so was the sound of foot steps pounding against the ground. Within seconds Jake had Emmett pinned against the far wall. He then got up and left Emmett on the ground and ran over to me. His warm arms wrapped tightly around me, pulling me into the biggest hug I ever received.

A cry of frustration was heard from Emmett's direction. We looked to him to see him holding a gun pointing at Jake, and laughing insanely.

"Oh Rosie! Don't you know that If I can't have you neither can he!"

It happened so fast. All I remember is thinking that I couldn't let Jake get hurt. I pushed him out of the way and fell backwards as something collided with my chest. I remember it getting darker and the faces I once saw clearly were getting blurry. I remember looking down at what collided with my chest. I saw my beautiful white dress, the top completely stained with blood, turning it crimson.

_A crimson dress. That would have been a better choice for this wedding. _

"ROSE! NO!" I heard Jake last. I felt his arms around me holding me close, begging me to stay with him. But I couldn't. His grip was loosening. All of a sudden I felt like I was falling. His arms no longer there. His voice no longer heard. There was only black. Only an endless, bottomless hole. _So this is death…_

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! I tried to make it good enough to make up for my absence. If I don't update for like 3 weeks. Sorry. I love all of you. But I'd rather go to Japan. You understand! R&R!**

**-Rosie**


	11. Love Bite

**Hey people! I apologize for this EXTREMELY long delay. Sophomore year didn't really go so well for me. I tried so many times to update but….it didn't work. So here's the next chapter. I really hope you all like it. **

**-Rosellie**

**3****rd ****Person POV**

Jacob just sat there, tears rolling down his cheeks as he held his bleeding love in his arms. It wasn't long before Carlisle took Rose away, leaving Jake to deal with his pain alone, maybe not completely alone. He looked up and saw Emmett laughing quietly as the scene before him progressed. A growl rose from Jacob's chest as he hurled himself toward the laughing man, and punched him with all of his strength. The blow left Emmett on the floor, semi-conscious, but it seemed to everyone else that he wasn't even there.

Jacob followed Carlisle up to Rose's room, hoping for something that'll tell him she'll be alright. That something never came. Carlisle hooked Rose up to the equipment Emmett's parents provided to help them. A soft beeping filled the room as he worked over Rose, to keep his youngest daughter from leaving him for good.

**Jacob's POV**

I sat on the other side of the room, just staring at her. I couldn't look away. She looked like a porcelain doll, her skin was pale and smooth, her eyes glassy, and her hair perfectly perched into a fancy bun on her head. There's only one issue with porcelain, it's fragile. You even touch it wrong, and it'll crack and shatter. Well, that was my Rosie then. She was lying there, cracked and broken, trying to be repaired.

"Jacob?"

Being snapped out of my depressing thoughts, I looked up to Carlisle. He had an exhausted and sad look in his eyes.

"Maybe you should go home. It's going to be a while before she wakes up, and I know you're tired."

I tried to protest until I realized how little that would actually do. Sighing in defeat, I left the McCarthy mansion and started home.

I got back about 3 hours later then I intended to. Home was the last place I wanted to be. My dad would, of course, ask how the wedding went, and how Rose was, and how happy she'll be with him, even though he did shoot her. All I could see was her lying limply in that bed, in _his_ house, with _him _there. The pictures of him in the room with her as she woke up, smiling innocently as he told her the stupidest version of what happened, lying every chance he got, and pinning the whole thing on me; never left my mind. I walked up my front stepped practically fuming at the scenarios that my mind decided to create. I took a few relaxing deep breaths and opened the door, not knowing I was in for one hell of a surprise.

As I walked through my front door, I heard different voices speaking. Following the voices, I stood in the doorway of my living room to see the scene before me. I saw my dad sitting on the couch with Sam next to him, and a couple of old guys sitting on the chairs.

_The Elders. _

They looked up at me, with an 'I'm sorry for what we're about to tell you' look.

"Jacob…" One of them began. "You know why we're here."

"To tell me I have to un-imprint or something."

"If only that were possible….no."

"Then what?"

"Well," The other finally started to speak. "You have two options. Move on or make her into one of us. Plain and simple."

"O-one of us? Th-that's not possible."

"It is. And it'll all work out. I promise. Either way, it's your choice."

"So….if I choose not to bite her…"

"You two are finished."

"And if I choose to bite her then…"

He hesitated before laughing very softly. "Then every happiness to you both."

And with that said and done, the two men got up, and left my house. I got up, ignoring Sam's attempts to apologize and went to my room to decide my, and my love's fate.

About a week came and went, and I still couldn't decide. I visited her, hoping that it would help. It didn't. She was back home though, not awake, but still home. Every day I went there to see if she was awake, and today was no different.

I went up to the 'hospital' room and sat in my normal seat next to her bed. Nothing had changed since the day before, other than the possibility of her waking up.

All of a sudden the beeping stopped. The heart monitor was flat-lining. I started to panic. I tried CPR, calling Carlisle, more CPR, but nothing worked.

"Rosie please. Don't do this. Wake up! Please!"

Tears were forming in my eyes as a flashback from her almost wedding night ran through my head. What happened next was a blur. All I remember was being thrown to the floor by Carlisle, as he growled dangerously at me.

"Are you fucking insane?" He screamed at me, his eyes turning a bright red (which I didn't think they could)

"Wh-what? I-I didn't do anything…" As I spoke I felt some form of liquid drip from my mouth onto the floor. Blood.

"You bit her! You disgusting mutt! You killed her!" He picked me up by the neck and threw me across the room.

I got up and saw what he meant. Rose was lying on the bed, shaking and blood dripped from a bite in her neck. I couldn't believe what I had just done.

"I-I was told she'd be ok…."

"Ok? OK? She's a vampire you dumbass! Werewolf bites kill them!"

My eyes widened ad my heart stopped and I stood there, frozen. I could feel my mouth trying to speak but the words just came out as a jumbled mess. He walked over to Rose and tried to fix her up.

There was only one thing on my mind in that moment.

_I killed her._

**I apologize. It feels a little rushed, right? I'll try to fix it, but my writing has gotten worse over this past year. I am really sorry for the HUGE delay, and how this chapter came out. Don't be mean though. I'll try to fix it. **

**Love Lots**

**-Rosie**


End file.
